El oso y el león
by somersset
Summary: Anna Mormont es una joven leal a la familia Stark, sabe cual es su lugar en el mundo y está convencida de que es la última baza de su familia en Westeros tras el exilio de su hermano Jorah. Mientras su prima Alyssane se hace cargo de La Isla del Oso, ella trata de cumplir la promesa que ha hecho a la honorable Lady Catelyn: proteger al insoportable Matarreyes.
1. Chapter 1: La carga de cada uno

**Capítulo 1**

- Sí, mi señora, yo fui quien le ayudo a escapar.  
>- ¿Podéis explicarme porqué, Lady Mormont?<br>- Lady Stark, ambas sabemos de sobra que los soldados borrachos de su hijo le habrían degollado sin dudarlo, su paciencia deja bastante que desear.  
>- Eso no os da derecho a salvarlo.<br>- Si vos no secundarais mi idea ya me habríais matado- Anna inclinó la cabeza ante la fría mirada de la dama del norte- estoy asegurando la libertad de Sansa, de Arya y la vuestra.  
>Lady Stark que la observó de arriba a abajo, Anna sabía que si permanecía un minuto mas en aquel campamento, era probable que acabara muerta; Lady Catelyn pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, así que le dio la espalda y se apoyó en la mesa de estrategias de su hijo Robb.<br>- Vístete de hombre,- dijo vencida por el peso de las afirmaciones de la muchacha- ¿crees que serás capaz de llevarle sano y salvo a Desembarco del Rey?  
>- Por supuesto, llegara de una pieza.<p>

Ella se debatió contra los soldados, mordió a dos hasta notar el hueso bajo sus dientes y al segundo le atestó un golpe con toda su fuerza en el estómago. El joven Lannister la miraba compadecido, "cómo si necesitara algo de él"- pensó con suficiencia- pero cuando los soldados la desataron y comprobó que la superaban en fuerza echó de menos la espada del Matarreyes a su lado. No se extrañó cuando le informaron de lo que iban a hacerle a continuación. Pero sí luchó con todas sus fuerzas.  
>Anna Mormont era una mujer joven y hermosa, con rasgos marcados y profundos ojos azules como todos sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo era una Mormont y los ojos azules les distinguían del resto.<br>Ahora el comercio de esclavos les distinguía del resto. Decidió no pensarlo. Su hermano Jorah comerció con sus presos para mantener a su familia y a sus jornaleros durante una mala época que sufrieron sus tierras, pero Ned Stark se entero de sus acciones ilegales y le encarceló, pero su hermano decidió salvar la vida condenándose al destierro como forma de pago por su deuda.  
>Jorah había sido su mejor amigo y el mejor hermano, le había enseñado a luchar como un hombre y a disparar con el arco (lo que se había convertido en su pasión). Cuando partió para cruzar el Mar Angosto fue la única vez que Anna lloró en publico, pero entonces su hermano la seco las lágrimas y le regaló algo que jamás la había abandonado: su cuchillo de acero valirio.<br>Dioses, como añoraba a Jorah.  
>Uno de los soldados la agarró del pelo color caoba y la arrastró lejos de la mirada de Jaime. Entonces Anna comenzó a preocuparse realmente, aquellos hombres eran unas bestias y perder su honor así resultaría doloroso y repugnante. Por fortuna el joven Lannister abrió su boquita de oro para dirigirse al capitán Vargo Hoat.<br>- ¿Pero sabéis quién es esa mujer?  
>- No me importa quien sea, lo único que se es que calentará mi cama esta noche.<br>- Su nombre es Brienne de Tarth, ¿sabéis cómo llaman a la tierra de los Tarth?  
>- Las islas azules<br>- ¿Sabéis por qué? - ni su padre era Selwyn de Tarth, ni sus tierras eran las Islas Azules; pero Anna escuchó atentamente sospechando la estrategia del joven Lannister.  
>- No<br>- Aquellas tierras están plagadas de zafiros, y Lord Selwyn Tarth pagaría el peso de su hija en dichas piedras si se la devolvieran viva y con el honor... incólume.  
>- "Incólume" ¿eh? Bonitas palabras, propias de alguien de tu casa. Pero poco adecuadas para el Matarreyes.<br>- Cuando pasas tiempo en Desembarco del Rey y tienes un padre como Tywin Lannister aprendes a convivir con ese tipo de palabras.  
>- Ya veo, y vuestro padre, el señor de Roca Casterly, el hombre más poderoso y rico de los Siete Reinos, ¿También pagaría vuestro peso en oro?<br>- En efecto - en aquel momento Anna comprendió que esas palabras le saldrían caras.  
>- ¡Traedla! - a lo mejor el capitán Hoat era menos inteligente de lo que ella pensaba. En ese caso, por desgracia, le debiera mucho al asesino de Aerys Targharyen.<br>El soldado la devolvió al árbol donde estaba atada y por primera vez se permitió mirar a Jaime con detalle. Se fijo en sus pómulos y barbilla acusada, en sus grandes ojos verdes, en su pelo rubio ceniza empapado y sucio y en su postura: noble hasta el final.  
>Asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndole el gesto.<br>Jaime Lannister no tuvo tiempo para sonreír.  
>- Prendedle<br>- ¿Qué...?  
>- El dinero no puede comprar el placer que voy a sentir ahora, Lord Comandante<br>Lady Mormont gritó con todas sus fuerzas los insultos que conocía pero no fueron suficientes para que los hombres redujeran al Matarreyes contra un tronco partido, el repulsivo Vargo Hoat se acercara a él y con un golpe seco de su cuchillo le arrebatara su mano derecha. El mundo se detuvo en ese momento para Anna, no había cumplido su juramento y Jaime gritaba como un perro apaleado. Con crueldad y desprecio le dieron una venda y le ataron al lado de ella. Pero lo que más la molestó fue la desdentada sonrisa de Hoat.  
>- Vendadle lo mejor que podáis.<br>Anna miró a Jaime Lannister, lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas y se permitió sentir pena por él, hasta que pensó en Bran. No, el Matarreyes no podía ser objeto de su pena.  
>Le vendó en silencio, lavándole el muñón con el poco agua que le quedaba para el día y le vendó con todas sus fuerzas para parar la hemorragia. Jaime Lannister grito un par de veces.<br>- Gracias...  
>- No hay de qué<br>- Os pido perdón por mis palabras durante el trayecto- Anna distinguió en su voz la culpa y el dolor.  
>- No gastéis vuestras fuerzas disculpándoos conmigo Matarreyes- no alzó la cabeza por miedo a tropezarse con sus ojos verdes y quedarse mirándolos ensimismada.<br>- Habéis gastado toda vuestra agua y mañana no podréis beber.  
>- He pasado mucha sed, Lannister, y no consideró esto pasar sed- Anna no quería hablarle con condescendencia pero comprendía que para Jaime Lannister perder la mano derecha era como para ella perder el honor- ¿lo he hecho bien?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos cuando termino<br>- Esta perfecto, dudo que se me infecte  
>Dejó de mirarle, los sentimientos contrarios se apiñaban en su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad.<br>No calculó el tiempo que se quedaron espalda contra espalda, cada uno murmurando sus cosas y encomendándose a sus dioses. Pero tras anochecer hubo un momento en el que Jaime, con la mirada perdida se volvió hacia ella.  
>- Lady Mormont, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?<br>- Adelante- no tenia sueño así que se volvió hacia el Matarreyes.  
>- Por qué hacéis esto? ¿por qué luchar por Rently Baratheon?<br>- ¿Por qué? - ella dejo de mirarle- a mi familia no le queda nada, Lady Catelyn fue muy generosa convirtiéndome en su dama cuando lo perdimos todo y mi tía Maege se hizo cargo de las Islas del Oso, pero cuando la asesinaron los bandidos de Lannisport decidí que la mejor manera de mantener las tierras de mi prima Alysane era con mi arco y mi espada y no con mis peinados.  
>El Matarreyes esbozo una sonrisa.<br>- Entonces- ¿sois algo parecido a una mercenaria?  
>- No considero mercenario a alguien que sirve a una sola familia.<br>Anna Mormont examinó el muñón del joven Lannister con el ceño fruncido.  
>- No debisteis hablar por mi- dijo pensativa. No quería aceptarlo pero sabía que el hecho de que el Matarreyes no tuviera su mano era su culpa.<br>- Habríais perdido vuestro honor  
>- Y vos no habríais perdido vuestra mano.<br>Jaime Lannister apoyó aun mas su maltrecha espalda contra el tronco del árbol que compartían. Fue la primera vez que Jaime observo su muñón, aquel lugar donde debía estar su mano derecha.  
>- Me temo que esta noche vais a dormir muy cerca de mí- dijo con diversión. Anna sospechó que sólo deseaba hacerle rabiar para no pensar en lo que había pasado<br>- Mientras no arriesguéis vuestra otra mano colocándola donde no debéis- Anna considero que la segunda sonrisa del Matarreyes era suficiente- podré dormir bien.  
>- Me parece un buen trato.<p>

***  
>Lannister se rebatía en sueños, era el segundo golpe que recibía y Anna no pudo soportarlo mas. Se giro hacia el dispuesta a golpearle y despertarle de lo que parecía una pesadilla.<br>- Cersei, Dioses... lo he perdido todo.  
>Anna no sabia que contestaba la hermana del Matarreyes, pero él volvió a luchar contra su enemigo invisible.<br>- No me dejes, solo me quedas tu  
>Hubo un largo silencio, sin movimientos, casi sin respiración.<br>- Lo he perdido todo...  
>Anna le zarandeó.<br>- Ser Jaime- dijo con indiferencia.  
>El caballero alzo su única mano para acariciar su rostro femenino, enroscó un mechón de su pelo y aún dormido alzó su cabeza para besarla.<br>Ella apartó su mano de un golpe, negando con la cabeza, disgustada. Él se despertó con violencia y se dio cuenta del error  
>- Lady Mormont, yo...<br>- Aún os queda vuestra vida, Matarreyes. No lo habéis perdido todo.  
>- Disculpad<br>- Dormid, e intentad no tener mas pesadillas. No soy vuestra niñera.  
>Él se quedó observándola cuando se dio la vuelta para no mirarle a la cara, y ella cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.<br>- Gracias  
>Anna asintió, aceptando las palabras del Matarreyes. Mañana sería otro día.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Intocable

La lluvia golpeaba la mano del caballero, obligando a que el hedor se acentuara aún más. Anna le veía zarandearse sobre su caballo y decidió no darle demasiada importancia, se fijó en el pelo empapado que le cubría la cara mientras este miraba hacia el suelo. Pero Sir Jaime había perdido el equilibrio y cabalgaba prácticamente inconsciente.  
>- ¡Agarradle!¡ Va a caerse del caballo!- gritó cuando ese comenzó a balancearse más pronunciadamete.<br>- ¡Cállate! - el capitán Hoat rió con sorna al mirar al caballero pero no paró a sus hombres.  
>El joven Lannister cayó de su caballo y aterrizó con todo el pecho en el suelo. Anna comenzó a dudar de que el castigo justo para él fuera obligarle a llevar su mano colgada del cuello como un macabro recordatorio de su vida pasada. En ese momento comprendió que el hombre que regresaría a Desembarco del Rey - si conseguía que regresaran- sería muy diferente al que abandono la capital.<br>Se lanzo de su caballo y le enderezó, tenia la cara llena de barro.  
>- ¡Matarreyes!<br>No se movió y ella temió lo peor.  
>- No les permirtáis haceros esto, Sir Jaime.<br>- No...  
>- Los mataremos, los mataremos a todos- prometió susurrando en su oído- pero antes habréis de levantaros.<br>Jaime Lannister se levantó a duras penas, el barro empapaba su ropa y le hacía mucho mas pesado caminar. Ella entrelazó sus dedos para que el preso pudiera apoyarse con el pie y volviera a subirse al caballo.  
>Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno en su caballo.<p>

La venganza era un magnífico motivo para seguir vivos.

***  
>- Harrenhall... hogar dulce hogar<br>El olor a carne quemada y a entrañas asfixió a Anna Mormont, que tuvo que llevarse la manga de su camisa a la nariz.  
>- Dioses que olor...<br>Hoat sonrió con diversión, ella deseó apearse del caballo y arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. A ver como sonreía ahora.  
>Un hombre alto, de pelo corto y vestido con cota de malla, les recibió.<br>- Mi señor Lannister, milady.  
>- ¿Quien sois vos?<br>- Mi nombre es Roose Bolton, señor de Harrenhal y vengo a disculparme personalmente por las incomodidades que hayan tenido en el viaje.  
>- ¿Incomodidades? Han intentado violarme y a Sir Jaime le han cortado la mano de la espada. ¿Os parecen a vos "incomodidades"?<p>

Anna sintió la adrenalina en sus mejillas y no precisamete por vergüenza. Miró furibunda a Lord Bolton.  
>Este miró con incredulidad a Vargo Hoat y este asintió.<br>- ¡ Por todos los dioses! ¡Quitad esa mano del cuello de Sir Jaime!- miró con desprecio a Anna pero con respeto al Matarreyes- os ofreceremos nuestra hospitalidad a ambos y os llevaremos sano y salvo a Desembarco del Rey, Sir Jaime.  
>Lannister asintió. Anna sabía que no tenía fuerzas para más.<p>

Anna Mormont miraba con incredulidad los pompones del vestido. Los arrancó con violencia y los lanzó al fuego que estaba cerca de la terma. Los dioses sabían que aquel vestido que le habían dado para sustituir sus ropas manchadas no era para ella, sino para una prostituta. Era rosa y muy ceñido con alguna que otra pluma. Se sintió tentada a lanzarlo al fuego entero y ponerse ropas limpias de hombre otra vez. En cambio lo dejó cerca de la terma y comenzó a desprenderse de lo que llevaba puesto.  
>El baño era bastante cálido. El vapor ascendía continuamente, dándole a la habitación un aspecto brumoso. Le daba ganas de reflexionar su situacion.<br>Estaba condenada, Robb Stark la buscaba por traición y Bolton y sus hombres pensaban entregarla. No sin antes jugar un rato con su juguete nuevo vestido de rosa.  
>Robb y ella habían crecido juntos desde los trece años, cuando su tía la mandó a casa de los Stark para ocuparse de la Isla del Oso sin interferencias.<br>Disparaban día y noche con su arco. Había veces en las que pasaban semanas fuera de Invernalia, solos Robb, su lobo Grey Wind y ella. Cazando y sobreviviendo a la intemperie, por el placer de la aventura.  
>Aquello acabó cuando Ned Stark se convirtio en la mano del rey, Robb andaba preocupado de un lado a otro, y ella era incapaz de encontrar una solucion a su desvelo.<br>Una noche encontró al joven lobo, sentado en frente de la chimenea y admirando el dulce e implacable baile de las llamas.  
><em>- ¿Sabes quien es el hombre mas fuerte y honorable que jamás he conocido?- Anna sabia que estaba afligido por su padre, que injustamente estaba en prisión en Desembarco del Rey. Capturado por el matarreyes<em>  
><em>- Los Lannister son perfectamente capaces de doblegar a mi padre, ellos controlan el mundo en el que vive ahora, Anna...<em>  
><em>Anna pasó una mano por su espalda y se sentó a su lado. Su amigo tenía los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño y el pelo le caía por la cara de tanto mover la cabeza<em>  
><em>- Acabaremos nosotros con los Lannister si es preciso, sabes que podemos- dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad<em>  
><em>- ¿Te encagaras personalmente?- le preguntó divertido<em>  
><em>- Si te vas ahora mismo a la cama y descansas yo misma seré la que atraviese el corazón del Matareyes.<em>

_- ¿Y como piensas acercarte tanto a él, cazadora?- la llamaba así cuando estaban en confianza_

_- Puedo alcanzarle desde lejos con el arco, aunque siempre me queda mi gran arte para la seducción_  
><em>Robb rió y ella hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron un poco más mirando al fuego, ensimismados.<em>  
><em>- Tu padre saldrá de esta<em>  
><em>- No lo dudo<em>  
>Anna se secó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla amenzando con desenterrar viejos sentimientos.<p>

Ese día, al atardecer, decapitaron al Rey del Norte.  
>Ahora su mejor amigo era el Rey y pedía justicia por haber liberado al Matarreyes. Le prometió su pecho atravesado y en cambio lo liberó de la noche a la mañana y sin ninguna explicación aparente. Entendía la traición que eso suponía para Robb pero le dolía que este la hubiera puesto en busca y captura.<br>Acostumbrada a los vestidos vaporosos, Lady Mormont aflojó el corsé del vestido desde dentro de la terma.  
>- Os quedaría mejor de la otra forma.<br>- ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?- Dijo hundiéndose en el agua y cubriéndose el cuerpo muerta de vergüenza.  
>- Al igual que vos yo también he viajado a aquí desde Riverrun.<br>Anna torció el gesto, vencida. Lannister también merecía un baño.  
>El caballero avanzó por la estancia y paso las dos primeras termas. Anna levanto una ceja, incrédula.<br>- No osareis meteros en esta terma  
>- No me gusta la soledad, milady.<br>Ella negó con la cabeza y recogió sus piernas de forma que abrazándolas era imposible que él viera ninguna parte de su cuerpo.  
>Cuando el comenzó a desvestirse, ella desvió la mirada y se quedo observando las ondas que producía su colgante en el agua. Cuando ya estaba sentado y dentro del agua el caballero le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.<br>- El maestre Qyburn me ha dicho que permanezca acompañado porque puedo quedarme inconsciente con la medicina que me ha aplicado.  
>- No necesito una explicación- dijo enfadada- seguís siendo un hombre detestable.<br>- ¿Detestable?  
>- ¿Tengo que enumeraros lo que odio de vos? Supuse que seriais mas inteligente y lo sabriais de antemano.<br>Jaime miraba su muñón.  
>- Creo que lo que mas odiáis de mi es no poder matarme para llevar mi cabeza a vuestro señor.<br>- Entre otras muchas cosas  
>- En cambio vos a mi me parecéis realmente hermosa.<br>Anna le miro con desprecio y apretó aun mas sus piernas contra ella.  
>- Una pena no ser vuestra hermana<br>- Una pena no ser vuestro señor.  
>- ¿Insinuáis algo Matarreyes?<br>- ¡Por los dioses!¡Miraros a un espejo! Cada vez que menciono a vuestro lobito los ojos se os inundan en lágrimas... os odiáis a vos misma por haberle traicionado mucho mas que a mí - al caballero parecía divertirle cruelmente la situación- ¿quien os regaló el colgante que lleváis puesto y que os quitáis ni para bañaros?  
>- ¡Era mi mejor amigo!<br>- No me engañéis- Jaime sonrió con suficiencia- habríais dado lo que fuera por meteros en su cama alguna noche.  
>La ira se concentró con tanta violencia en su cabeza que le impidió pensar con demasiada claridad, alargo la mano y cogió su daga de debajo de su ropa; recorrió la terma andando erguida, sin importarle el estar desnuda o lo que el caballero pudiera ver y apretó su arma contra el cuello de Jaime.<br>El levanto las manos.  
>- Esta bien, me rindo.<br>Ella no aparto el cuchillo y un hilo de sangre descendió por el pecho del Matarreyes mezclándose al final con el agua de la terma.  
>- Vuestro padre deberia haberos enseñado algo de educación.<br>- Mi padre dejó de mirarme cuando me negué a heredar Roca Casterly y entré en la Guardia Real.  
>Anna calló.<br>El rió, aún mas divertido y, consciente de que había ganado esa batalla, movió la pierna bajo el agua de forma que tocó fortuitamente la pierna desnuda de la chica y ella se apartó con violencia.  
>- Me dais asco<br>- ¿Porque?¿porque rompí mi juramento a Aerys Targaryen? ¿Porque empujé a vuestro pequeño lobo por una ventana? ¿porque he yacido con mi propia hermana? - Jaime no parecia darse cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras  
>- Porque sois un hombre sin honor<br>- ¿ Un hombre sin honor?  
>Jaime la miró, esta vez sin deseo en sus ojos, tan solo con tristeza, ella alzó una ceja.<br>- La gente conoce vuestra historia, no podéis huir de ella  
>- La gente conoce la historia de Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon, ese cuento para niños de un hombre que incumplió sus juramentos asesinando a su rey por la espalda, pero nadie sabe el gusto que tenía el monarca por el fuego valirio, ni cómo mando esconder botes llenos de este por toda la ciudad: el palacio, el lecho de pulgas, las termas... Cuando la rebelión llego a Desembarco del Rey me pidió la cabeza de mi propio padre y que me encargase de que todos ardieran con su ciudad.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Encargó a un piromante quemar la cuidad con el dentro, así que le apuñale en la espalda a él y a su piromante. Y los demas maestros del fuego que estaban a su servicio. A todos...<br>Esta vez si que se miraron a los ojos, Ana frunció los labios negó con la cabeza, ngándose a dejar de creer algo de lo que había estado convencida toda su vida. En el fondo nada tenía sentido. Nadie conocía esa historia y él, sin embargo, se la había contado.  
>- ¿Porque no se lo contasteis a Lord Stark?<br>- No me habría creído, nunca quiso creer nada de lo que dije- comenzó a sonrojarse, como si tuviera una gran fiebre y sus parpados comenzaron a tintinear.  
>- ¿Matareyes?<br>El hombre resbaló por la piedra de la terma y justo antes de que se hundiera ella le agarró por la espalda, ignorando el contacto con su ardiente piel.  
>- ¡Ayuda! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Matarreyes! -Le intentó despertar con una torta en la cara y el abrió los ojos momentáneamente.<br>- Mi nombre es Jaime...- dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

La habitación estaba oscura y su vestido rosa relucía en medio de la estancia.  
>Vargo Hoat no había recibido ningún castigo y Roose Bolton le había traicionado.<br>- Le cortaré las mejillas hasa que su desdentada sonrisa le llegue hasta las orejas -dijo sin querer en alto  
>- Una dama no debería hablar asi.- Jaime entro en la estancia.<br>- Yo ya no soy una dama- le dio la espalda.  
>- Siento lo que han hecho con vos, milady.<br>Ella le miró, se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para estar a su misma altura. Unos escasos cinco centímetros separaban sus rostros.  
>-No me mintáis, sois el que más disfruta con esto- le señaló con el dedo índice.<br>- Yo...  
>- ¡Ha sido vuestro padre! Y el tendrá de nuevo a su hijo mientras que las niñas Stark no tendrán una maldita casa a la que volver, ni nadie que las lleve hasta ella.<br>El no contestó, colocó su mano en el hombre de la chica y la obligó a dejar de estar de puntillas.  
>- Yo no he sido, Lady Mormont, ni lo habría ordenado, lo sabéis<br>- Dioses, lo se...- las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y ella se negaba a enseñárselas al caballero. Así que se volvió con rapidez.  
>- Bolton acabará muerto, milady.<br>- Yo tambien prometí a Robb que os mataría- dijo sonriendo con pesar- y me temo que aquí estamos.  
>Oyó reír a Jaime detrás suyo. Una pequeña parte de ella deseaba regresar con el a Desembarco del Rey y vivir en la corte. Aquella parte que le recordaba que alguna vez fue una niña que jugaba con su hermano mayor y le rogaba que encontrase un buen marido para ella.<br>Frunció los labios, reflexiva, esa parte se fue con Jorah a Essos. Se volvió hacia el caballero.  
>- Esta tarde parto hacia Desmbarco del Rey. ¿Que haréis vos?- preguntó, curioso.<br>- Dependía de ese desgraciado traidor de Roose Bolton. Pero el tan solo es otro mercenario al servicio de los lannister.  
>- Os ha regalado a Vargo Hoat- dijo repugnado.<br>- Lo sé. Planeo huir mañana por la mañana hacia el norte.  
>- Entonces os deseo buena suerte<br>- Y yo a vos- ella le tendió la mano- gracias por salvarme la vida, Sir Jaime.  
>El estrecho su mano con efusividad.<br>- Igualmente. Recordad que me sacasteis de aquella jaula.  
>- Vaya decisión, hasta pronto Jaime Lannister.<br>El no sonrió con la broma. Anna habría podido jurar que el caballero no estaba feliz con su vuelta a casa. No lo entendía, volvería a ver a su familia, a sus hombres, a su hermana...  
>El caballero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, a la vez que sus demonios le decían que hacia lo mejor abandonando a la dama a su suerte, su conciencia le martirizaba con la idea.<br>Salio de la habitación y el silencio consumió a Anna, que se acurruco en la cama y amortiguo el sonido de sus lagrimas con la cochambrosa almohada que le habían dado.  
>Estaba sola.<p>

Vargo Hoat entró en la sala con violencia y ella agarró su daga y le apuntó.  
>- ¡La valiente dama decide defenderse, caballeros! - rió el capitán con absoluto desprecio.<br>- ¿Y Lord Bolton?  
>- Consideraros un regalo que me ha concedido Lord Bolton<br>No merecía la pena negarse a si misma la evidencia, estaba aterrada. Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de Hoat, serian dolorosas. Ademas Roose Bolton la había dejado a su suerte y ya no tenia a Jaime para hablar por ella.  
>- ¿Qué queréis?<br>- Vuestro amiguito me mintió en el bosque, Lady Mormont. Me temo que en las Isla del Oso no hay zafiros suficientes para pagar vuestro rescate.  
>No tendría que haber esperado a la mañana, debería haberse marchado aquella misma tarde.<br>- ¿Eso significa que terminareis lo que empezasteis en el bosque?- dijo desafiante  
>- Por mucho que lo desee mis caballeros quieren disfrutar de un pequeño espectáculo esta noche y tengo otra cosa pensada para vos.<br>Dos hombres se adelantaron e intentaron prenderla, acostumbrada a que la subestimasen, evito un golpe y clavo la brillante hoja de la daga en su estómago. El otro hombre sacó su espada y ella enganchó la empuñadura de su daga en la del arma del soldado, retorciéndola hasta que la soltó y esta cayó al suelo. Aprovechando que estaba desarmado le agarró por detrás y acercó su cuchillo al cuello del hombre.  
>- ¡Dejadme salir o le rajo el cuello! ¡Lo juro Hoat!<br>El capitán, consciente de que iba en serio tan solo pudo reirse.  
>- Hacedlo, vamos.<br>El hombre se rebatía en sus brazos pero Anna le tenia bien agarrado. Aun así estaba desarmado, y dirigía una atónita mirada a su capitán que tan fácilmente le había abandonado. La memoria le jugo una mala pasada y pensó en Robb.  
>- Bastardo...<br>- En efecto, eso soy. Soltadle Lady Mormont.  
>- Cualquiera que me ataque recibirá una puñalada- dijo soltando al soldado que salio avergonzado de la habitación.<br>Vargo se abalanzó sobre ella, que le esquivo con dificultad. Se dio cuenta de que no era como cuando había luchado contra Jaime, no estaba vestida cómodamente, y tampoco tenia su espada. Era una lucha perdida.  
>El capitán le agarro del brazo del cuchillo y ella lo cogió con la otra mano para atacarle, cortándole en la cara.<br>Vargo Hoat gruñó enfadado.  
>La golpeo en el estomago con el codo, y acto seguido en el pecho, dejándola sin aire.<br>Tres hombres nuevos la agarraron y la sacaron de la estancia. Harrenhall era enorme pero solo recorrieron un par de pasillos para salir a la luz del dia.  
>Se encontró frente a un corral hundido en la tierra, redondo y de unos cuatro metros de diámetro. Había dos metros de caída.<br>- Salta - le increpo Hoat  
>- ¿Quien va a luchar contra mi?<br>- ¿Quien? La pregunta es ¿qué va a luchar contra mi? Aunque dudo que pueda considerarse lucha- añadió riendo hacia sus hombres.  
>La empujo sin avisar y Anna cayo de rodillas. El golpe dolió, pero no concedió al capitán el gusto de darse cuenta.<br>La criatura salió de una puerta a su derecha y ella se echo para atras.  
>Un oso, muy apropiado.<br>- ¡Sois un demente!- le grito a Hoat  
>El capitán le lanzo una espada de madera, con las que practicaban los niños.<br>- Ya podéis jugar, Lady Mormont.  
>No se digno a mirarle, no pudo hacerlo tampoco.<br>Estuvo mucho tiempo bailando con el oso, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos para que el animal no se enfureciera. Las paredes de la jaula parecían crecer y crecer hacia el cielo, haciendo imposible pensar en una escapatoria.  
>De repente notó un gran revuelo encima de ella, los hombres de las Valientes Compañías hacían comentarios sobre la llegada de alguien.<br>Alcanzo a oír la voz de Ser Jaime y se permitió relajar los músculos y mirar hacia arriba.  
>Discutió con Hoat, y saco la cabeza por la barandilla.<br>- ¿Como vais, milady?  
>Ella colocó su dedo índice contra sus labios y señalo con su espada de madera al oso.<br>Pero era demasiado tarde, el animal se abalanzó sobre ella, su idea era que el gran animal se apoyara en la espada de madera, clavándosela como resultado de la presión, en cambio, la bestia acabo de un manotazo con la rudimentaria arma.  
>Volvió a acercarse a ella, que escapo por un flanco que el oso no vigilaba, pero se dio la vuelta y Anna recibio un profundo arañazo desde el cuello hasta el hombro. No pudo hacer mas que gritar de dolor.<br>- ¡Esta bien! ¡ Ahora bajo! - la voz de Jaime llego hasta sus oidos.  
>- ¡Puedo sola!- dijo recogiendo el arma del suelo<br>No le hizo caso, resbalo por la barandilla y cayo a su lado.  
>- Fantástico, ahora nos matara a ambos.<br>- ¿No decíais que podíais sola?  
>- Os meteréis en mi camino y fallaremos los dos.<br>- Dejadme- el caballero le arrebato la espada y se enfrento al oso.  
>La bestia se abalanzó sobre Jaime y Anna cerro los ojos, se sintio desfallecer y cuando por fin consiguio abrirlos tenia a Jaime en el suelo delante suyo.<br>- Increíble...- murmuraron Lannister y Hoat a la vez.  
>Su prima tenia razón, Alysanne sostenía que las mujeres de su familia eran cambiapieles y podían entrar en la mente de los osos.<br>Se alejó de Jaime y el dolor del arañazo fue sustituido por el de una flecha en su espalda. Se fijo en el tirador y se acerco a él, se puso en dos patas y acerco su cabeza al arco tenso del hombre. Acto seguido se concentro en volver a su cuerpo lo mas rápido posible.  
>- ¡No disparéis!- grito el caballero- ¡Es ella!<br>- Lo siento Lord Comandante pero lo tengo a tiro y no permitiré que os mate.  
>- ¡NO!<br>El oso cayo a su lado, muerto. Y Ser Jaime se acerco a Anna a toda velocidad.  
>- ¡Lady Anna! - la incorporó en sus brazos. Aun tenia los ojos blancos- por favor, no...<br>- La damita ha resultado ser una cambiapieles. Una grata sorpresa... ahora solo podre tirar su cadáver al río en vez de beneficiármela- Hoat rió, y con él, todos sus hombres.  
>Jaime alzó la cabeza, y por primera vez en su vida pensó en los dioses de los que le hablaba Lady Catelyn, aquellos en los que creía Anna les rogó que no dejasen que aquello ocurriera. Si hubiera podido gritar lo abría hecho.<br>Ella agarro con fuerza su brazo.  
>- No deberíais haber vuelto<br>- Y vos deberíais haberos marchado hace unas horas.  
>Ella rió y se incorporo.<br>- Ha faltado poco, ser Jaime  
>- Muy poco, Lady Mormont<br>Salieron con la ayuda de los hombres que se apiñaban alrededor del corral. Cuando ambos estaban fuera Hoat se acerco a Ser Jaime.  
>- Ella se queda<br>- Me temo que si queréis a la dama tendréis que luchar conmigo, y dudo que a a Roose Bolton le interesen mas vuestros deseos que los de mi padre.  
>Vargo le asesinó con la mirada y Jaime paso a su lado golpeándole en el hombro.<br>- Siento lo de los zafiros - sonrió Anna cuando se subió al caballo.  
>- Lo lamentaras pequeña zorra.- Vargo Hoat le dio la espalda y Anne sintió como un desagradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se permitió expirar con alivio.<br>- Gracias- le dijo al caballero sin mirarle- ya os debo una mano y mi vida.  
>- Entonces habréis de quedaros mucho tiempo en la capital<br>Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Lady Mormont, que se subió al caballo que le ofrecían. Lo condujo hasta que salieron de Harrenhall, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse y sin comentar lo que había pasado en el corral.  
>Anna sintió por primera vez el dolor punzante de las garras del oso y se dio cuenta de que si no quería una infección lo mejor era curarla lo antes posible.<br>Unos veinte hombres les acompañaban y no pudo evitar preguntarse si pensarían de ella lo mismo que Vargo Hoat.

Estuvieron cabalgando hasta entrada la noche y el cansancio se notaba en la cara de Jaime.  
>Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y ella se escabullo bosque adentro en busca del rió que llevaba oyendo todo el camino. Lo encontró a unos pocos metros y busco un lugar comodo y plano para sentarse y con un trapo limpiar la sangre reseca dr su herida del cuello.<br>Se sentó en una peña a la orilla y mojó el trapo en el agua, al principio le fue bien, pero cuando quiso alcanzar las gotas que habían caído por la espalda y el final de la herida, se dio cuenta de que el corsé le apretaba tanto que no podía alcanzar la zona. Resopló enfadada y limpió el trapo en el agua a golpes.  
>- El día que os comportéis como una dama, tal vez os traten como tal.<br>- No me importa como me traten los hombres como vos, Ser Jaime.  
>El caballero rió, se acerco a la peña y se sentó a su lado.<br>- Claro que os importa.  
>- Decid lo que queráis.- dijo intentando por ultima vez limpiar la sangre de su espalda.<br>- ¿Me permitís?  
>- Gracias - dijo tendiéndole el trapo<br>Lannister levanto una ceja, sorprendido.  
>- ¿Confiáis en mi, Lady Mormont?<br>- En un caso desesperado, tal vez.  
>Agarro el trapo y lo poso suavemente en la piel de la chica, ascendió por la espalda, dejándola limpia a su paso y provocándole un escalofrío a la dama. Cuando lo poso en la herida ella reprimió una queja por el escozor y el levanto inmediatamente el trapo.<br>- ¡Perdonadme! No controlo mi fuerza en la mano izquierda.  
>- Es igual, me gusta quejarme.<br>El paso el trapo por ultima vez, pero se escapó de entre sus dedos y la mano tocó su piel unos segundos.  
>Ninguno tuvo suficiente valor como para decir nada. Pero se volvieron para mirarse . Anna Mormont sintió un peligroso deseo de agarrar su casaca y besarle como si no se apellidase Lannister.<br>- ¿Porque habéis vuelto?- dijo olvidando sus pensamientos. Agitando la cabeza.  
>El giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarle mejor. Sonrió de lado.<br>- No lo se, soñé con vos.  
>- Una pesadilla, asumo<br>- En realidad- Jaime se acerco a ella con la intención de besarla - fue bastante agradable- terminó la frase muy cerca de sus labios.  
>Ella frunció el ceño, se alejó y bajó la manga de su vestido.<br>- No os paséis de listo conmigo- dijo levantándose y volviendo al campamento.  
>- ¡Lady...!<br>- Gracias por vuestra ayuda, ser Jaime.  
>El le agarró del brazo y ella sacó su daga. Que acabó una vez más delante de su cuello.<br>- Que hayáis perdido el titulo de matarreyes nos os hace perder vuestro nombre.  
>En realidad, y por desgracia, Anna no quería decir aquello pero sabía que era lo correcto.<br>- Entonces os deseo buenas noches Lady Mormont  
>- Lannister- dijo despectivamente cuando pasó a su lado.<p>

El trapo quedó abandonado encima de la peña y Jaime lo lanzó al río con la bota. Con el movimiento de la corriente consiguió adivinar dos iniciales: R.S.

Asintió con la cabeza. Robb Stark regalaba pañuelos y ganaba guerras mientras que él bebía demasiado vino e intentaba llegar a alguien intocable.


	3. Chapter 3: Mucho tiempo

La tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Jaime Lannister cuando los muros de Desembarco del Rey se dibujaron en el horizonte. La ciudad ya no era la misma, habria sufrido horrendas mutilaciones en las murallas y en algunas torres del castillo que se observaban ya desde lejos. Jaime se sintió identificado con ella, mientras que esta había perdido su esplendor por una absurda guerra de reyes el había dejado que le cortaran la mano por haber confiado en su apellido.

Anna viajaba a su lado, callada y seria. No habian vuelto a dirigirse una palabra desde la noche en la que él le habia ayudado a limpiar su hombro herido. El caballero se dió cuenta de que echaba de menos la irónica conversacion de la joven Mormont.

Al igual que ella la suya.

Anna no se permitía mirar al caballero a su izquierda, el recuerdo de su mano contra su espalda frente al río era tan embriagador como doloroso. Y mucho menos podía olvidar que había intentado besarla. Por los siete, aquello no debía volver a pasar, tal vez la próxima vez ella no tuviese la misma fuerza de voluntad para contenerse.

En el fondo Anna sabía que podía contentar al joven Lannister con una conversación pero entre ellos se interponían su orgullo, Robb y Cercei; y aquello era algo contra lo que Anna Mormont no podía luchar.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en su atracción por el joven Lannister y lo tachó de algo pasajero.

- ¿Os gusta?- preguntó de repente.

- Aun no hemos llegado, Ser Jaime.

- ¿Por ahora?

- Por ahora no hemos llegado- dijo con indeferencia. Los hombres de Bolton la miraron asombrados ante la osadía de hablar así al Lord Conmandante de la Guardia Real.

- Veo que seguís enfadada

- Disculpadme si evito hablar con alguien que tiene ideas totalmente contarias a mi

- ¿A qué os referís?

- Sabeis a que me refiero: yo lucho por los lobos y vos sois un león.

- Es algo mas que eso

- Por supuesto. Me desagrada vuestra actitud descarada y vuestra mala educación.

Jaime sonrió con descaro. Y comenzó a espolear su caballo.

- ¿Que tal se os dan las competiciones, Milady?

- ¿Que clase de competiciones?

El caballo de Sir Jaime salió disparado y Anna le oyó gritar desde lejos.

-¡A caballo!

Anna sabía que no debia espolear su caballo y competir contra él, pero no pudo resistirse. Sabia que le ganaría. Además, su futuro era tan incierto en aquellos momentos que un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

Salió disparada bajo la atenta mirada de los demás soldados y recorrió en poco tiempo la ventaja que la llevaba el caballero. Hacía mucho que no cabalgaba tan libremente y la sensación de su pelo contra el viento le hizo sonreir distraídamente. La risa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando ganó al joven capitán por unos metros y se encontró en frente de las grandes puertas de la capital de Los Siete Reinos.

Lannister parecia sonreír también.

- Felicidades, milady

- Ha sido fácil- dijo orgullosa

Desmontaron del caballo y ella agarró las riendas de ambos caballos. Lannister la miró sorprendido.

- Sé que tenéis prisa- dijo solamente, y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Pero Lannister se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con cara apesadumbrada.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo

- No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado Sir Jaime- ella os espera- dijo sonriendo con íncreíble esfuerzo

- Gracias Lady Mormont

- Nunca es un placer, Matarreyes - le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y elevó la cabeza con fingida suficiencia. En el fondo, un grito desesperado quería abrirse paso a través de su garganta y detenerle, pero Anna lo silenció con todas sus fuerzas.

La última vez que había sentido ganas de gritar fue cuando Robb le contó que pensaba casarse con Talisa Maegyr.

_Por los Dioses, Anna, Jaime no es Robb, él te odia, es un maldito león_

A media tarde Anna se reunió con Jaime en la Torre de la Mano, concretamente el despacho de su padre Tywin. Ella sabía que el hecho de haber sacado a Jaime del campamento de los Stark no la libraba de pertenecer a una casa que servía a los reyes del Norte; estaba segura de que si Tywin le pedía cambiar su lealtad se negaría en rotundo y su cabeza acabaría en una pica sobrr los muros del castillo.

¿Que haría un león con alguien como ella?

Cuando entró en la habitación, Lord Tywin y su hijo estaban sentados uno en frente del otro y en la misma mesa. Tywin la miraba a ella y el caballero estaba de espaldas.

- Lord Tywin- dijo inclinando la cabeza- un placer...

- Sentaos Lady Mormont, las presentaciones no son necesarias

Jaime no se movió y Anna tampoco pudo ver su expresión. Estaba muy tensa pero inmediatamente se dió cuenta de que el final de aquella reunión estaba aclarado desde antes de que ella entrara en la estancia. Así que se limitó a sentarse en una silla al lado de Jaime.

Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi hijo me ha contado que le ayudasteis a salir del campamento de los Stark, ¿por qué lo hicisteis?

- Los hombres de Robb iban a matarle, mi señor, yo pensé que era mas... sensato, tenerle a salvo.

- No quiero la explicación que le habéis dado a todos los que os han preguntado anteriormente.

La mano de Jaime le sorprendió agarrando la suya bajo la mesa. Dió un pequeño salto pero Lord Tywin no pareció darse cuenta.

Anna recordó los momentos antes de liberar al Matarreyes

_- No eres una Stark, Anna - dijo Robb furioso- no tienes derecho a votar_

_ - ¡Te he salvado la vida, Robb! ¡Muchas veces!_

_ - Eres una mujer, ninguna mujer puede decidir una estrategia de guerra_

_Anna sabía que Robb estaba enfadado, solo recurría a la excusa de las mujeres cuando estaba enfadado_

_ - No te estoy diciendo como llevar a cabo tu maldita guerra, Robb. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que dejes a tus hombres despellejar a ese hombre cuando podemos negociar con su vida_

_ - Los lobos no negocian con los leones, además, tu eras la primera que quería acabar con él_

_ - Y cuando sea sensato seré la primera en abrirle la garganta, ¡pero tus hermanas siguen presas en Desembarco del rey!_

_ - Nadie tiene porque saber que el Matarreyes esta muerto, Anna_

_ - ¡Eres un inconsciente Robb Stark!- dijo- ¡y un orgulloso! ¡Córtale la cabeza al Matarreyes y mañana las de tus herma...!_

_No la vió venir. Si la hubiera visto venir habría parado la mano de Robb antes de que tocase su mejilla, pero no la vió venir._

_Giró la cara hacia un lado por la fuerza del golpe. No se permitió llorar_

_- Si eso es lo que queréis- dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose sin más- buenas noches Lord Stark_

_ - ¡Anna!- dijo arrepentido- ¡Cazadora! , dioses... lo siento._

_Anna se alejó fingiendo no escucharle._

Miró a Lord Tywin.

- Tuve una... desavenencia con Lord Stark.

- Ya veo, la libertad de mi hijo solo fue la venganza de una mujer despechada- Jaime la miró sorprendido, Anna adivinó en sus ojos algo distinto a lo que había visto anteriormente: decepción, hacia ella. Aún así no soltó su mano, sonrió aliviada.

- Aún así esta sano y salvo delante suyo esta tarde, mi señor.

- Yo no diría lo mismo- dijo mirando con recelo el muñón de su hijo

- Hice lo que pude...

- Pues no fue suficiente

- Entonces decida rápido qué hacer conmigo- otra frase que contribuyó a que Jaime le cortara aún más la circulación.

- ¿Sabéis qué sois considerada aquí, Lady Mormont?- preguntel hombre en frente suyo

- Una traidora, mi señor.

Jaime ya no ejercía presión sobre su mano.

- ¿Pensáis que alguien como yo puede dejar sin enjaular a una traidora como vos?

- Me sorprendería si lo hiciera.

- Sin embargo hablamos de salvar la vida al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Y mi hijo.

Por los Siete, estaba confundida, muy confundida. Pero quería vivir.

- Puedo irme, Lord Tywin, para siempre- la voz le temblaba y tenía miedo- no desdeo morir.

El hombre en frente suyo alzó una ceja, interesado.

- ¿No deseáis luchar por vuestro joven lobo?

- Si me voy podré hacerlo, a Lord Stark de nada le sirve tener un cadáver en Desembarco del rey cuando puede tener a alguien luchando a su lado.

- Entonces no me conviene dejaros ir- negó con la cabeza y puso ambas manos encima de la mesa.

- ¡Por los Siete, Lord Tywin! ¡Decidme que queréis hacer conmigo!

- Jaime, sal de aquí

- Padre- dijo agobiado- habíamos acordado...

- No importa lo que hayamos acordado- aquel hombre actuaba con tanta calma que a Anna sintió un escalofrío parecido al que le producía la violencia de Vargo Hoat- quiero hablar a solas con Lady Mormont

Jaime se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, aún mirándola tuvo que agarrarse a los barrotes de hierro que se contorsionaban dibujando la figura del león de los Lannister para no caer. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo silenciosamente.

- No deseo vuestra muerte, Milady- dijo mirando al papel que tenía entre las manos- tengo una misión para vos. Si la cumplís según mis exigencias, continuaréis con vida; si me falláis, no tendréis tiempo de salir de Desembarco del Rey con vida.

- ¿Y qué es lo que queréis de mí, Lord Tywin?

- Vuestro hermano Jorah mantiene correspondencia con Lord Varys, pero me temo que no nos cuenta todo lo que deberíamos saber sobre la joven Targaryen.

Anna abrió mucho los ojos, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, ¿su hermano estaba vivo? ¿servía a Daenerys Targaryen? ¿mantenía correspondencia con Poniente y ella nunca lo había sabido? Todo el peso del exilio de Jorah que había sentido sobre sus hombros se esfumó en un momento. Estaba vivo, Dioses, claro que lo estaba.

Era un Mormont.

_Here we stand._

Sus ojos escocían, pero no podía dejar que el viejo Lannister se diera cuenta. Era una noticia impresionante e increíblemente buena. Se permitió expirar con alivio.

- Entiendo, ¿y que puedo hacer yo por vos?

- Quiero que habléis con vuestro hermano, quiero la verdad.

- ¿Me estáis dando la posibilidad de hablar con mi hermano sólo para mentirle? - dijo enfadada.

- Vuestra muerte sería mucho más drástica, Milady.

Anna se mantuvo pensativa. Quería hablar con su hermano más que nada en el mundo, pero no quería mentirle y mucho menos traicionarle a costa de su confianza.

Además, ¿qué diría Robb?, ¿o su familia?, ¿una Mormont sirviendo a los Lannister?, un despropósito.

Pero tampoco quería que acabaran con ella, estaba destinada a hacer algo más por su familia.

- ¿Puedo... puedo pensarlo un poco más de tiempo?

- Hasta que caiga la noche

- Entonces hasta la puesta de sol, Lord Tywin- dijo inclinando la cabeza con falso respeto. Lo único que sentía hacia aquel hombre era ira y miedo, mucho miedo.

Salió de la estancia y no encontró a Jaime cerca, como se había imaginado, en cambio había un par de soldados vestidos de oro y granate y un pasillo vacío y silencioso.

Pasó delante de ellos con la cabeza bien alta y cuando giró la esquina y ya no podían verla se apoyó contra la pared y se permitió llorar. Sus cabellos rubio ceniza la cubrían la cara, pero no podía negarse la emoción.

Por primera vez en casi un año lloraba de alegría, de felicidad. Recordaba a su hermano mayor con claridad: sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio, de su mismo color; su sonrisa, lo delgado que estaba y sus duras facciones. También recordaba cuando le corregía ese brazo demasiado alto a la hora de tirar con el arco o sus falsas palabras de aprobación cuando decidía cocinar algo nuevo.

Sus clases de esgrima.

Los abrazos a altas horas de la noche cuando ninguno se podía dormir porque tenían demasiada hambre.

Sus palabras cuando su padre ingresó en la guardia de la noche: "todo irá bien".

Echaba de menos a su hermano porque, aunque se llevaran tantos años, él lo había sido todo para ella. Quería encontrar su daga y volver a ver otra vez esa empuñadura con forma de oso, quería mantenerla contra su pecho como si fusse a sentir otra vez su fuerte abrazo; pero ahora Hoat tenía el arma y no pensaba devolvérsela.

Quiso avisar a Jaime y contarle lo que su padre le había ofrecido, pero sospechaba que estaba molesto con ella por las nuevas noticias sobre su liberación. En realidad le debía una disculpa.

Cambió de dirección y recorrió los pasillos en busca de los aposentos del joven Lannister. No le importaba lo que le viesen hacer, o que comentasen que había entrado en su cá fin y al cabo, estar en Desembarco del Rey ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso para una Mormont.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Sir Jaime, dos caballeros de la Guardia Real flanqueaban las entrada. Se acercó a ellos, vacilante.

_Los caballeron no siguen a Sir Jaime..._ pensó_ siguen al rey y a..._

Las puertas se abrieron y uno de los caballeros agachó la cabeza.

- Mi reina

- Sir Meryna, Sir Osmund, seguidme- la reina se dirigió a los caballeros. Y a ella le regaló una mirada foribunda.

_¿Qué demonios le he hecho yo a esa mujer?_ se preguntó confundida, nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera en Invernalia.

Las puertas se quedaron abiertas y se coló dentro de la habitación rápidamente. Jaime estaba sentado sobre el sofá en frente de su cama, con la cabeza hundida, mirando a su brazo de oro.

- ¿Sir Jaime?- preguntó aún en el umbral de la estancia- ¿puedo entrar?

- Entrad.

- Creo que os debo una disculpa, por no ser del todo sincera con vos- dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada.

El caballero no la miró.

- Creo que importa poco la razón por la que me liberásteis, milady. Llegamos a la misma conclusión.

Frunció los labios, podía ver que estaba molesto.

- Entonces eso es todo.

- Hasta la cena, milady.

Anna se dió la vuelta, aún sin haber visto la cara del caballero y se preguntó si algo más que ella le habría herido aquella tarde. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

- Ah, y Lady Mormont- Jaime levanto la mano como forma de llamarle la atención. Parecía extremadamente cansado- si que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

A Anna no le hicieron falta mas palabras para entender al caballero. Agachó la cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lord Tywin sonreía complacido.

- ¿Podré comenzar a escribirle hoy?

- Por supuesto, pero tanto vuestras cartas como sus respuestas pasarán por Lord Varys

- Eso no me lo habíais dicho.

- Entonces asumo que no hay trato- Lannister se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta.

Anna frunció el ceño.

- Es... esta bien, pasarán por Lord Varys.

- ¿Me acompañaís al banquete? - dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.- al fin y al cabo sois vos la que hab3is traído al homenajeado a Desembarco del Rey.

_Ni se te ocurra, Anna_

- Por supuesto, milord.


End file.
